


Back to the Present

by orphan_account



Series: Power-verse [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: A/B/O, F/F, I guess I'm back, Omegaverse, This is gonna be a short-fic, part of the sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Our ladies are back to NY and is time to solve some really annoying problems before moving forward with their new life together.Follow our favorite couple as they deal with family, friends, the media and enemies while starting a new family.This is the first sequel of Power.





	1. Unexpected guests

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back people! Or at least right now, anyway...  
This is the first sequel of Power where we are going to explore the present right after Paris, how they navigate life together, deal with enemies like Stephen and Irv and even friends like Lilly and Doug.  
I hope I can do justice to this couple and to all of you that gave me a chance and followed me on this journey!  
Thank you all and please, enjoy!  
All my love to my beta and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> PS: The rating is going up at some point, don't worry ;)

Miranda was, for lack of a better word, in heaven. Her plane had just landed on New York and instead of getting out and having to go through a herd of vultures, she was walking calmly to her car, with both her daughters and her mate by her side, all without a care in the world.

The Editor had been in contact with her PR manager - after much insistence of her lover - and had become very aware of the damage Stephen was doing to her life while she was gone. They decided to go back home a day earlier than planned, without informing anyone, just to avoid the paparazzi that would sure be waiting.

The sacrifice paid out and now the four of them were safely tucked in the back of the Mercedes, gliding through the light traffic to the townhouse. Andy's phone started to ring and Miranda noticed the brunette ignoring the call once again ; it was the third time since landing and she had lost count during the week they were exposed in Paris.

"You should answer it, they won't stop calling." the older woman murmured when it started ringing again.

"I know, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for this conversation." the journalist answered truthfully.

"Well, let's wait until we get home and I'll stay with you during the whole conversation, okay?"

Andy's parents were calling since the news from Paris hit the internet and reached the States. The young woman had no clue as to how they would react in light of this new development in her professional and personal life, choosing to ignore the calls until she was ready to deal with whatever outburst was to come.

"Okay." she agreed and relaxed back on the seat.

The car was almost cramped with the four of them, and it surprised Miranda that her first thought was to buy a new car to accommodate her expanding family. But those thoughts would have to be analysed later as they arrived home and, unfortunately, there was two paparazzi across the street that came running the moment the car stopped.

"I'll warn you to back off right now, my daughters are inside the car and I don't want a single picture of them being taken, do you understand?" Her sunglasses had slipped down her nose, showing them her full-on dragon glare, making them give two steps back. "Good."

Andy stayed in the car and instructed the girls to get out first and run to the front door. "Ask your mom for the keys and go inside, girls."

They nodded happily and took off, giving the two guys a younger version of their mom's glare before running inside the house.

"I guess this is what you two were waiting for, huh?" Andy commented as she got out, fingers intertwining with the Editor's.

Miranda had a blank face, sunglasses back on hiding her blue eyes. Andy was smiling, not giving two shits to the young guys.

"Now, be kind and let us go without questions, seeing as you two are privileged already to have a chance to take pictures." one could say it was a simple request, was it not for the barely hidden growl of warning on the brunette's voice.

"Wait." one of them dared to say right before they opened the front door. "Do you think we could get a kiss for the cameras? You know, so they won't say you two are just friends for some weird reason?" the guy was kind enough, not even attempting to get close to them. Miranda didn't even turn.

"What publications are you from?" Andy looked them up and down.

"Mirror."

"New York Times Magazine."

"What do you think, Mira? Should we give the city more reason to talk about us?" it was a whispered suggestion, just for her mate to hear.

"I suppose we could indulge them just this once, and they aren't from Page Six either." she left it at that, turning around just so to meet plump, soft lips waiting for hers.

The clicks came in quick succession and Andrea smiled into the kiss.

"Leslie is going to kill us. I'm putting the blame on you, darling." and with that, Miranda entered the house, leaving Andy with a dopey smile on her face.

"I hope you got that, boys. And no selling these pics to Page Six, yeah?" they nodded quickly and thanked her, going their way, still not believing the luck they just had.

***

"Hi Nige!" Andy answered her phone the next morning on her way downstairs to start making breakfast.

_ "I strongly suggest you open the door, Andrea." _

"Huh?" her father's voice on the other side of the line left her confused, his request made her even more confused than before. The doorbell rang and the line went dead.

Confused by this strange situation, she went to the door and opened it slowly. Her father was about to rang the doorbell again. They stood there, staring at each other.

"Aren't you going to invite us in, honey?" her mother spoke from his side, trying to break the tension in the air.

"Yes, sorry. Come in, come in."

They all entered the house in silence, Nigel being the last one, his face an expression of guilt and sorry.

"I asked Serena to warn you, but I guess she couldn't get a hold of you in time." he murmured so only she could hear.

"It's okay, Nige. I guess I should have just answered my phone." she checked said phone, only to see two missed calls and eight texts from Serena.

_ I guess I should check my phone more often… _ \- she sent to Serena and immediately got an answer.

_ They caught you by surprise, eh? _

_ If by surprise you mean calling me through Nigel's phone and ordering me to open the door just to see their faces on the other side, then yes, I guess you could say that. _

_ CHECK YOUR PHONE NEXT TIME! And I want more details about what happened in Paris. Good luck ;) _

She locked her phone screen and guided her parents to the kitchen.

"I was going to start breakfast, are you guys hungry?" she asked politely, heart hammering inside her chest, trying to play it cool.

"That would be lovely, Andy." her mother said before her father could utter a word.

The silence hung heavy around them, Nigel on a corner trying to be as small as he could so no one would notice his attempts at sneaking out. Two mugs of hot, instantly grounded coffee were put in front of her parents, the smell of it making everyone sigh. Next was the food - and here Andy prided herself in learning to cook before Nate and just getting better with some tips from him. She started with pancakes, then bacon and omelettes for everyone, all of that in an agonizing silence.

"Who on Earth are these people in my kitchen, Andrea? And what is Nigel doing here?" Miranda stopped at the kitchen entrance long enough to take a good look at the two people sitting on the island.

It was obvious they were Andrea's parents - her new in-laws - as the woman with short dark hair was almost a carbon copy of her mate if not for the few wrinkles around her eyes and the odd white hair here and there. She had the passing thought that maybe this was a glimpse of how her lover could look like some years down the road.

Not wanting to dwell on that line of thought, the Editor made her way into the spacious kitchen, stealing Andy's mug of coffee and kissing the brunette a little to long on the lips, even though it wasn't more than a chaste kiss. "Morning, darling." Her lips turned into a mischievous smile as she saw the blush rising from neck to the tip of ears.

"Morning." Andy choked, eyes never leaving her parents.

"I gather these are your parents, or should I say my in-laws?"

The older man cringed with those words. "So the rumors are true." he stated, though he already knew to be true the moment his daughter opened the door and he realized her scent was different.

“There are a few rumors going around, you’ll need to be more specific about which one you’re referring to.”

Andy wanted to be swallowed by a hole on the floor, Miranda was relentless and her father had his eyes narrowed to almost slits, the wrinkles becoming more prominent with the action. She would have to intervene.

“Yes, father. It’s true that we are together, but you probably knew from the moment I opened the door.” the brunette touched her mating bite clearly visible as she was wearing a t-shirt.

They locked gazes and it was like a staring match. Miranda looked to Andy's mother, eyebrow raised in question, but the brunette only shrugged and sipped her coffee. The silver haired woman rolled her eyes to their antics and decided to snap them out of it.

"What are you doing for breakfast, darling? The smell was divine from upstairs and I'm sure the girls are going to wake up soon by that scent alone." the food was almost ready, so the question was irrelevant but it was enough to capture her lover's attention.

"I was about to make some omelettes and finish with a fruit salad. Is that okay?" the brunette finally realized she had taken some liberties on her first morning at the Priestly household.

"It is more than okay, Andrea. I am going to set the table in the dining room, would you both help me?" her gaze was directed to Nigel and Andy's mother and it was more an order than a question.

The two adults nodded and followed the matriarch out of the kitchen. "Leave those two to deal with their alpha things and let us really talk, Veronica." the older brunette was stunned for a second after hearing her name, but followed nonetheless, all of them carrying one of the plates with parts of the breakfast.

"Tell me you didn't mate with a woman double your age and with kids just to get a good start on your career as journalist." her father, Richard, looked at her with eyes that didn't believe a word he just said.

"I know very well that a mating bite isn’t something to take lightly, Grandma made sure to tell me the importance of mating, especially between an alpha and an omega.” she kept flipping the last pancakes, mouth set in a hard line.

“Does she know the importance, though? Wasn’t she married twice? Didn’t her second husband just asked for the divorce a couple weeks ago while you were in Paris with her? Couldn’t this be a rebound with an attractive young woman after being dumped by her husband?” he fired the questions quickly, wanting - needing - to know.

“Don’t you dare talk about her or what we have like that!” her fist landed on marble countertop, eyes dark with pure rage, her scent invading the kitchen until it was overpowering as she growled to her own father.

The man in question startled with the outburst, not expecting his daughter to be so aggressive as she was always calm and more subdue, like betas. His shocked expression soon turned into a smile and she growled a little more.

"Easy there, tiger." he chuckled. "I'm just happy to see that you are going to be a fine alpha for your new family. Miranda is an important and powerful woman and the papers are attacking you both already. You'll need to be strong and act smart if you're going to protect this family you’ve found for yourself."

He was proud of his daughter, proud of what she was accomplishing and even the family she had chosen. Of course it would take him a while to cope with the situation: Miranda must be close to his own age, she had two daughters and two ex-husbands, one of which was spilling lies about his daughter to every media outlet. "Come here, kiddo." he got up and opened his arms, holding her tight. "I'm proud of you."

"Andy?" came the small voice from the entryway.

"Good morning, my little devil. Where's your sister?" she let go of her father to hold the redhead into her arms.

"She is washing her face." the girl was still sleepy. "Who is this man?" she turned around, her blue eyes a little more alert now.

"This is my father, Richard. He came to check if I was okay with all the bad things on the papers, my mother is with yours on the dining room."

"Oh. Do you have a problem with Andy being with my mom?" direct to the point.

"No. I just need a little time to adjust to the news." he tried to convey his sincerity.

"I believe you." she turned around and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Caro, come down to meet our new grandparents." she shouted and went back to the kitchen, taking the last plate of pancakes and going to the dining room.

The other three followed soon after, Andy's father holding Caroline's hand as she chatted with him. The brunette stopped mid-step when she entered the dining room and saw the look of regret on Nigel's face, the extremely light blush adorning Miranda's face coupled with a coy smile and her mother blushing profusely.

"What’s going on here?" her tone was suspicious.

"Ask Nigel." it was all her mate answered.

"I won't say a thing anymore. I regret ever opening my mouth. I don't even know why I'm still here." he answered before she could ask anything.

"Nonsense, Nigel, you're family. Now, I need my morning meal. Shall we?"

Everybody gathered around the dining table and started to eat. The girls bombarding their new grandparents with questions about Andy, her life in Cincinnati, how she was as a kid. Miranda was more than happy to ask questions too, occasionally laughing at some embarrassing story about her mate. Andy was more than happy to just watch her new family bonding with her parents so easily.

"Did you talk things out with your father?" the low voice of her lover asked in the middle of a new story.

"Yes. It was not what I was expecting at all, he just wanted to be sure of some things. We're in a good place. What about you and my mom, what was that all about?" her curiosity was picked again.

"Hm? That was nothing, we were just chatting."

“Mira, don’t lie to me.” she tried to sound stern but failed miserably.

“I’m not, darling. It was just a chat, I promise.” she reassured the brunette with a kiss on her palm.

"Why do I feel like whatever that was it will come back to bite me in the ass someday?" the light in her coffee eyes showed no sign of distaste or irritation, just mirth and, dare she say, happiness.

"You might be just right, dear."

Their eyes and ears focused back on the conversation when the girls started to ask many questions about Andy's childhood and her mom light up like a Christmas tree, taking her phone out and looking for some of the pictures she had put on her phone to show off her baby girl. There was some arguing and pleading from Andy, but the brunette ultimately lost and everybody on the table laughed for hours with stories about a young Andy growing up in Cincinnati.

It was almost lunch time when they were all interrupted by the doorbell.

“I’ll get it, so you all can keep laughing about me.” The journalist sticked her tongue out at her lover and made her way to the front door.

“Hello, Leslie.”

“Andy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to apologize for such a long wait, or for the fact that this is just a filler chapter. Life has been hard since October last year and I can't catch a break. You guys probably don't care about that, so let's skip to the maybe good part, the new chapter.  
Nothing much happens here, but that's my fault for the way I ended the first chapter. There is some fluff though, I hope that can help you guys hold tight for the next chapter.  
Anyway, thanks for all the supportive comments, they helped me not give up on this story and keep writing. Love too all of you and stay safe, healthy and quarantined!!!

“Leslie.”

“Andrea.”

The laugh from inside the house drew their attention and broke off their stare contest; Andy just knew she was in for a lecturing from the way Leslie measured her from head to toe. And Miranda would sure throw her under the bus. Damn.

“Come on in.” the brunette gave space for the older woman to get in.

Leslie was a woman in her mid-forties, tall with broad shoulders and strong physic, long and full dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes. She could scare a grown man just as much as Miranda could.

“Thank you.” the blonde said as Andy helped her out of her coat. “Are you and Miranda ready for our meeting?”

“I think so, yes. My parents kind of showed up this morning unannounced, but they can entertain the girls for now.” They were walking toward the other adults, the light atmosphere easing Andy’s nerves.

Leslie had worked for Miranda for ten years now, witnessing the editor in all stages of her relationships, both romantic or not, and she had never seen Miranda so calm and relaxed, not even with the twins - at least not on this level.

The editor looked up as she felt her mate’s presence and gave a curt nod in their direction.

“If you would excuse me, Andrea and I have a meeting with our PR manager to solve the mess my ex-husband created. Girls, please keep company to your new grandparents.” She informed as she got up, nobody commented on the 'our PR manager’ slip, but everyone noticed.

“Miranda, may I take part in this meeting? I would feel more at comfortable if I could hear the plans being made, maybe even help a little as a lawyer.” Richard asked also standing up.

“As long as you understand that Leslie is the one with more experience on this matter, I see no problem.” He nodded easily.

So they all went to the home office, closing the door for privacy. Miranda sat on the leather sofa, pulling Andrea so close that the brunette was almost on her lap.

“So this is serious.” It wasn’t a question.

“Would you be here if it wasn’t?” She lifted one eyebrow.

“No. What are we dealing with? I need the full story, you know the drill Miranda.”

“Yes, yes. I attended Fashion Week with one of my assistants like I always do. This time Andrea was with me as Emily couldn’t travel after being involved in an accident a few days before. On the day before the closing breakfast I received divorce papers from Stephen, Andrea tried to help but that ended badly for her.” She gazed sadly to the brunette. “The next morning I had a meeting with Irv and Andrea was adamant she had important information and could not wait. That’s when I learned Irv and Stephen were having an affair and together with Christian Thompson had created a plan to take me down as Editor-in-Chief. Irv got angry, but we have leverage over him now. All that fight triggered my cycle to start a day earlier and forced Andrea’s cycle too. We’re mated now. It was consensual and I should have seen it coming.”

“You probably should.” Andrea murmured before kissing her cheek.

“Who knows about it? Is there more pictures I should know about?” Leslie was writing everything down.

“My family, the girls, Nigel, Serena, and probably Emily.” Andy answered.

“Good. Do you trust them to keep the mouth shut?”

“Yes.” They spoke at the same time.

“And pictures?”

“Uh…”

“I’m not saving you out of this.” Miranda spoke with a final tone.

“Ugh! Fine. When we got back from the airport, there were two paparazzo outside the townhouse. I may have convinced Miranda to let them take a pic of us kissing.” The words were hushed out, Andy’s cheeks heating with embarrassment.

“Excuse?!”

_ Oh, boy! _

“Why would you do that? Please tell me it wasn’t for Page Six or another one of those deplorable rags, please.” She was almost begging now, this could not be happening.

“I don’t know, they were just there! And they were well behaved, for a change.” The brunette was practically whining now.

“I’m not shocked that you did something like that. I am, however, surprised that Miranda let it happen.” She glared at the editor.

“What is that supposed to mean?” They were glaring at each other.

“It means that Andrea does not understand how this works and the impact it has on you, or your career, or your life. It is understandable that she would have thought a simple picture couldn’t do much harm, but you know all about that, Miranda.” The woman massaged her temple, feeling a headache coming full force.

“I have no intention of hiding this, Leslie. We are mated and until the bond has settled, Andrea won’t be able to be very far from me. She will live here from now on and I didn’t saw a problem in making that clear with a chaste kiss on her lips in front of some aspiring paparazzi. That is why I pay you in the first place, to manage the press and fix whatever needs to be fixed.” Her tone had dropped to an almost growl and one could feel the air cooling inside those walls.

Andrea watched the exchange, amazed at the force behind those glares - and a little turned on if she was being honest with herself - with the way Miranda was stepping up and defending their relationship. The roles were completely reversed in times like this, the alpha in Andy taking a step back to admire the power her omega possessed, and unless there was a real threat to Miranda, the alpha was more than happy to stay back.

The scent coming from the alpha beside her was a bit distracting to Miranda. They were freshly bonded and that meant any change in scent, hormones or mood were easily felt by the other to create a deeper connection between the two partners, especially alphas paired with omegas. She willed herself to ignore it, however, because Leslie had to know her place in this dynamic.

The PR Manager held the gaze for a few seconds before sighing and lowering her eyes, albeit reluctantly.

“As you wish, Miranda. Do you know how you want to handle the mess Stephen has been making, or should I suggest some things?”

“We have some sensitive information regarding Stephen, but I cannot reveal it to the press. It is much too valuable to use so soon.”

“What about the legal implications of your marriage to him and what he is calling a mid-life crisis affair that you have with my daughter? Is it true or do you have grounds to sue him for defamation?” Richard spoke for the first time.

“Dad.” Andy told in a warning tone.

“What? I need to know Andy. I’m sure Miranda has the best lawyers in this city working for her, but you are my daughter and there is a lunatic man spilling horrible things about you for the whole country. If there is any possibility of me legally throwing his ass out to some tiny cubicle in China, I damn well will!” His face was calm, but there was a dangerous tone to his words.

“It’s okay, darling. Your father is right. And I wouldn’t mind if Stephen only found a job in another continent far from here.” She gave a small, uncharacteristic shrug. “As for the legal implications: this relationship with Andrea only started after I received the divorce papers from Stephen. Andrea and I were in a heated discussion with my boss, Irv, things got out of control and my heat started a day earlier. It wasn’t our fault, but it was consensual in that moment. I never shared a mate bite with Stephen and, as you must know, a mating bite shared during a heat cycle between an alpha and an omega can prevail over a marriage license that has no mating bond if the two parts consent and chose it so. A mating bond is stronger than a marriage, especially between alphas and omegas.”

“We don’t want to hide this, Dad. I chose Miranda, and she chose me, for some unknown reason.” She gave a warm smile to her mate. “You have to trust the education you and Mom gave to me, trust that I did what was right for me without destroying a family in the process. However, Miranda is my mate, my person, just like grandma told me all those years ago.”

“I trust you, Andy. I do. I just don’t want this man destroying your life before you even started it. I’m proud of you, baby girl.” He gave her a watery smile.

“Okay people, let’s stop all this emotional talk.” Leslie spoke, taking a deep breath to control her emotions.

“Leslie, I need you to contain the press for a few more days. I will set up a meeting with Stephen and his lawyers this week and by the time Saturday comes, I’ll tell you exactly what to do about all this mess. Until then, do whatever you have to. Understood?”

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Also, find out who are those two paparazzo were on my front door and took my picture with Andrea. Tell them if they can hold the pictures for a week, they’ll have a better story to tell by Monday and maybe a better picture, too.”

“Okay, I’m on it.”

After the meeting with Leslie, Andrea walked the older woman to the door as Richard stayed behind with Miranda. It gave her an anxious feeling, but her partner reassured her it was okay. So the brunette saw Leslie out and went to find her mother and the girls on the tv room, the three of them watching cartoons and talking like they were family already.

She leaned against the doorframe and watched them together for what felt like hours. Arms snaked around her waist and pulled her against the solid form of her omega, her smile getting bigger with the contact.

“I think there is a spell in your family that makes us Priestly completely enamoured with you Sachs.” Was murmured on her ear.

“That’s the Sachs charm, baby. We can charm our way in and out of everything.” Andy turned around, hands going straight to white strands.

“Really?” A skeptical eyebrow rose.

“Of course! How do you think I survived all these months working for you even after screwing a lot of things up?”

“I suppose you might have a point.”

“I close my case then.” They exchanged a brief kiss. “How did it go with my father?”

“Good, good. I think we got to an understanding.”

“I’m glad. It doesn’t matter to me if they disapprove of our relationship or not, but it makes me happy that you guys are getting along.” She stared intensely into clear blue eyes, something shifting between them in that mundane moment. “You’re it for me, Mira.”

The words were so soft yet so clear in Miranda’s ears, hitting so hard inside her chest she felt breathless for a second. Damn Andrea. Those brown eyes were so intense, so sincere, making the Ambar around her pupil so more evident. Unexpectedly, she felt tears gathering in her eyes, a strong reaction so rarely extracted from her, but again, so were those words uttered so gently.

Miranda didn’t know how to answer that, like words weren’t enough to convey the emotions swirling inside her heart. ‘I love you’ was not right, not yet, that would come soon with knowing each other intimately in ways nobody else knew, in facing their best and worst moments without breaking apart, it would come with acceptance and understanding and sacrifices. No, ‘I love you’ was not the right thing to say, but she also didn’t know what was, she could only expect that her eyes could show the intensity of her feelings on this matter.

Andrea smiled gently, like she knew exactly what was going on inside her omega’s head - and maybe she really knew. Slowly, she drew closer until her lips were hovering on top of the bite mark on Miranda’s neck. Tenderly, she nuzzled it before placing a light kiss, feeling her lover sigh with the gesture, arms squeezing the brunette a little harder in their embrace.

Before Miranda could muster anything to say back, a familiar voice from the room reached their ears.

“Stop being so sickly sweet and come join us.” Andy’s mom called out.

Andrea laughed a little, then gave one last kiss to the mating mark before taking a step back. The smile she offered to Miranda was so pure and reassuring, like she was saying that words were unnecessary, that Miranda pulled her to a hard kiss, eliciting three groans of “ _ gross” _ before finally letting go.

“You two are traumatizing the girls!” Her mom mock accused as the twins nodded their heads and covered their eyes.

“I think it’s only fair after they traumatized me at the beginning of my tenure as Miranda’s assistant, so…” she gave a sloppy kiss on pale lips again just to prove her point.

The girls collapsed on the carpet groaning.

“Just you wait until they prank you, Mom. You won’t be so quick to defend this two little demons.” Andy said jumping on the girls and tickling them until they were out of breath.

“Ladies,” Andy’s father spoke as he joined them on the room. “What about we all head out for a late lunch? I’m starving!”

“Yeah, mom! We’re starving too!”

“Yeah, Miranda. Are you going to starve us to death?” Andy dramatically whined.

“I don’t remember to have adopted another child, Andrea.” The editor rolled her eyes, not even a smile breaking through the facade. “Come on, kids. And Richard? Remind me to ask the waiter to give Andrea the kids’ menu.”

They all laughed as Andy pouted. Lunch would be a funny affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to not take this long to update again, people. I'll really try <3  
Next chapter we'll have some confrontations and maybe some smut *wink wink*  
Thank you all again for giving me a fraction of your time reading this <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm back with a new chapter! Yay!  
It didn't take as long as before, though I'm still sorry for the delay in posting.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that left a comment, I'll try to answer all of them soon enough. I am without a beta - yes, again, I know! - but hopefully this isn't too awful. Enjoy the chapter <3

“Emily, calm down. Everything is perfect.” Serena murmured as Emily fixed the magazines on Miranda’s desk for the million time.

“Nothing is ever perfect for Miranda.” she rambled while thinking if she should exchange the bottle of water for a new one cooler from the fridge.

“Emily.” Serena held her arms as the redhead tried to limp in the kitchen direction. “Calm down.” her voice broke no argument, her blue eyes softening at the distress on the blue ones so much like hers.

Heaving a sigh, Emily let herself be helped to her chair - she would not admit her leg was bothering her a little - and plopped herself on it.

“Everything is going to be fine, darling. Miranda will be here any minute now, she will act like she always does and you will do your best like you always do. She knows you have an injured leg still healing and won’t go all crazy on you more than necessary. Now, please, please, calm down.” the tall blonde sat on Emily’s desk, facing the distraught redhead, imploring with her eyes.

“Fine.” Emily huffed, giving in at last.

“Thank you.”

The blonde had an adoring smile as she looked at Emily. Something started between them as Serena went to the hospital like Andy said she should. The doctor had warned that Emily's injuries were serious and she would stay a week at the hospital and only be released if she had someone to look after her; she had dislocated her leg and was not to put any direct weight on it until the orthopedist said so.

_ "WHAT? I HAVE WORK TO DO. MIRANDA WILL FIRE ME!" She screeched inside the room, desperation clear in her eyes. _

_ "I'm sorry, but that's final Ms. Charlton." _

_ "It won't be a problem doctor." Serena intervened before things got out of hand. "I'll take care of her." _

_ "You are--?" he extended his hand in greeting. _

_ "Sorry, I'm Serena, her friend." They shook hands. _

_ "Well, Serena, your friend will need physiotherapy and you can help her at home with some exercises. I'll show you what to do and give the prescriptions to some pain killers." _

_ The redhead looked at them with narrowed eyes like a petulant child, arms crossed. She bit her lip to keep from crying as the doctor made the first round of exercises after her surgery, eyes watering against her will. _

_ "Serena, would you follow me, please? I forgot my prescription pad on the reception desk." _

_ "I'll be back in a minute." She squeezed Emily's hand and followed the doctor. _

_ "I'm worried about Emily's well-being." He didn't dance around the subject. "She is below the weight for a person her age and stature, her mood swings are evident as it is her irritability. I believe she isn't feeding herself properly and that's affecting her moods. I am impressed that she actually didn't break her leg in the accident given her physical state. If she doesn't start taking care of herself soon there will be consequences. I tried to recommend seeing a therapist, but she refuses." He sighed. _

_ "I'll do my best to help her, doc. She doesn't have family here and I looked the other way for too long now." _

_ "I'm glad she has a friend like you. Here are the prescriptions, be sure she only takes the amount necessary and doesn't skip the doses, the pain will be more than just uncomfortable for the first week, she'll need it." _

_ "Got it." _

_ "And make sure she eats before each dose." _

_ "Sure thing. Thank you." _

_ The blonde skipped through the hall, knocking lightly on the open door before entering. Her heart ached seeing her friend so small on that bed, so pale and looking just a little frail. _

_ "Why are you staring at me like that?" _

_ "Like what?" Serena approached the bed. _

_ "Like that!" She huffed, fidgeting in her place. _

_ "I thought it was obvious by now. But I guess I'll have to show you." _

_ She inclined slowly, watching for any signal of rejection, but only getting amused as Emily's eyes widened in realization. Their lips met briefly, a simple and sweet kiss to acknowledge feelings long hidden in plain sight. _

_ "Now, don't fight me on this, honey. But you're staying home after getting discharged and I will take care of you, and I don't mean just your leg." _

_ Emily, still a little shocked, could only nod in agreement, murmuring a simple "okay" as Serena giggled with the reaction. _

_ It was 3 days after that Emily found herself being wheeled into a nice apartment not very far from the Elias Clark building. The space was open and inviting, with many plants adorning the balcony and inside the house. _

_ "Now, the doctor said you can't put weight directly into your leg, so don't try to do it or I will get angry and you don't want to see me angry, okay?" She had both hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. _

_ "But I-" _

_ "No buts Emily. Doctor's orders. I'm going to prepare something for lunch before you have to take the painkillers, and you're going to eat everything." That wasn't a question and Emily gulped, only capable of nodding. _

"You're doing it again." She grumbled while typing into the computer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I can't work with you staring at me like that." She turned in her chair, facing the blonde.

"Good thing I have work to do too." She leaned down and kissed the redhead in the mouth, just long enough for the fight to leave the younger woman. "Be sure to behave, darling."

Just as she was leaving, the doors to the elevator pinged open and Emily looked quickly at her phone, seeing a message from Andrea that Miranda had arrived. She cursed under her breath.

As Miranda stepped out of it, Serena straightened up to greet her boss. The scent that followed the Editor was enough to make the blonde worry about Emily. It was a mix of Miranda and Andrea, so strong and evident that nobody that knew the two could question it; Serena, of course, had warned Emily about the development, but it was impossible to predict her reaction since she didn’t say a word about the subject.

Now she looked like she’s about to faint.

Miranda walked straight past them, purse and coat dropped at Andrea's empty desk as she waltzed into her office without a second glance to the two women.

"Serena, I believe you asked for 5 minutes, you already lost one." The smooth voice came from inside the office.

"Shit!" She scurried inside the glass doors, closing it behind her.

Emily was still processing what had just happened. She started to type things into Miranda's calendar as her brain thought about the new scent coming from her boss, tried to think what Andy would smell like and how she will have to get used to it, oh, and what about all the 'journalists' that will definitely call the office asking for a comment, an interview, an exclusive that she will have to fend off for as long as the story gets coverage, which could be anywhere from a day to a month, maybe even more when they discover the Dragon Lady is now mated.  _ Mated! _

She needed to breath, nice and deep like Serena had taught her. Serena who was, for some reason, talking to Miranda inside her office behind closed doors. Why's that? What could they possibly be discussing that needed the doors closed? Was it Runway related? Was it about  _ her? _

Her mind was about to go into another frenzied thinking when the elevator doors beeped open and Andrea came out, a cup holder in her hand with four cups in it.

"Morning Emily!"

The scent hit her hard as the brunette got closer, halting her mind for a few seconds as she tried - again - to process the new smell. It still was Andy, the bubbly assistant, but also, there were traces of Miranda and something more, different, a dominance that wasn't there before. Miranda's had changed too, not only it had traces of Andy, but it was softer in a very subtle way.

"Here you go." Andy put a cup in front of her.

"I can't drink coffee. Take this away." She shook herself out of the internal analysis.

"Oh, I know! Serena told me you are prohibited. This is chamomile tea." Her smile was so sincere that Emily could only grumble and take the cup.

This no coffee rule was killing her, she was going soft for heaven's sake!

"Andrea, my coffee won't heat itself up just because you are taking your time trying to make amends." Miranda's voice carried outside just as Serena opened the door to leave.

The brunette assistant grimaced before making her way inside the office, giving the second cup of tea to the blonde woman as she passed her by.

"I don't have time for your attempts to make friends inside the office, Andrea. You're going to be running all the errands that requires to leave the desk as Emily heals for the next couple of weeks, understood?"

"Yes, Miranda." She gave her boss the hot cup of coffee, patting herself on the back when she didn't throw it in the trash.

"Do not screw this, Andrea if you want to see the end of your tenure here. Now shoo, I need the new scarves from Hermes and the fabric samples from Nigel." she dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, Miranda."

Miranda couldn't help the small turn of her lips as Andrea scurried away from the office, putting Miranda's bag and coat inside the closet before disappearing down the hall, probably after Nigel.

It was just one more day at the magazine and she had missed it. Less than she thought possible, but missed anyway.

"Emily."

"Yes, Miranda?" The redhead hobbled to the office.

"How is the leg?" She questioned.

When there was no answer she looked up, taking her glasses off and analyzing her assistant. "What is wrong with you today? Did the accident also make you deaf?"

"Yes. No, Miranda." 

"So? I won't repeat myself."

"The doctor said I need to stay on crutches for the whole month, the pain is manageable as long as I take the pills and keep my feet elevated for a few minutes every two hours." She patted herself on the back for answering without breaking.

"Everything that requires to be done from your desk or inside my office will be your responsibility until you're off the crutches. Andrea will take care of any errands outside the office. Do not attempt to do something you can't Emily, I cannot have you fall and break another leg while working." she gave her a once-over.

"Yes Miranda."

"Now, I need you to call Irv's assistant and arrange a meeting for today, move whoever you need to in order to make that happen, make sure he comes to my office and not some conference room. I need to see what the Art department have for the next issue and call Patrick, tell him I want to meet this new talent he has been talking about. That's all."

"Yes Miranda."

Emily wobbled back to her desk and started making calls, her hands shaking from the conversation. Miranda had never,  _ ever _ asked a personal question or even cared about her well-being. She was in some kind of Twilight Zone, that must be it.

"Emily, make sure Andrea is here for the meeting with Irv."

"Yes Miranda." was the automatic answer.

The Editor took a long sip of her coffee and sighed, Serena was right about Emily and Miranda would have to change things in order to help the blonde take care of her assistant. It was a realization hard to swallow since she never paid much attention to her assistants as long as they did the job right. Emily had always been an anxious mess, she had noticed that but never cared enough to do something about it. It was unnerving, this feeling of caring just a tiny bit for someone other than her inner circle of friends and family. Maybe she should analyze her actions as a boss, if she was going overboard in her harshness. That would have to wait, however, as she prepared herself for the mess she was about to find in her magazine.

It wasn't until Miranda headed out for lunch with Patrick that both assistants found themselves having some reprieve from the crazyness the morning had been.

"Are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to spill whatever it is you want to say?" The redhead spoke annoyed, eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Sorry. I just, I wanted to apologize for taking your place in Paris, for causing your accident in some way. I know how hard you worked to get here, I see it every day. I also know that words are not enough, so I want you to have the clothes from Paris, not because I feel bad, but because you deserve them."

Every word she said was a step towards Emily's desk, her hands holding the edge of the blouse she was wearing, eyes searching for blue ones still fixated on the screen.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Andy. You didn't do anything I wouldn't have done myself." She faked checking on her leg to clean the few tears that escaped. "But I will accept the clothes if you feel so bad about it."

"Thank you, Emily!" For a second she entertained the idea of hugging the other assistant, but knowing it wouldn't be welcomed she simply went back to her desk.

"You two are so adorable." A voice came from the hallway as soon as Andy sat.

"Serena! How much did you hear?"

"All of it?" She laughed as Andy blushed.

"I am  _ not _ adorable!" Emily mumbled behind her desk.

"If you only knew how adorable you are when grumpy." she placed a kiss on a pink cheek, making Emily blush even more.

"Stop saying that." The redhead crossed her arms like a petulant child, only making the other two laugh.

"Don't be like that, I brought your lunch." She opened two containers in front of Emily.

Reluctant, Emily looked at Serena and mouthed a thank you before digging into the omelette and chicken salad.

"Now Andy, spill everything that happened in Paris!" Serena sat on top of the brunette's desk, eagerly waiting as she ate her own salad.

They chatted for the whole lunch hour and that's how Miranda found them. She had gone to Nigel's office first and then come through the hallway, stopping for a minute to admire her lover laughing with her friends; even Emily had a smile on her lips.

"I don't think I pay you all to gossip in the office, do I?" Her voice was cold, her demeanor showing irritation, but Andy could see the mirth in her blue eyes.

"No Miranda." They all answered cleaning the remains of lunch.

"Then chop chop. Andrea, my office."

She strolled inside, Andrea following behind quickly.

"Irv is going to be here in 15 minutes and I want you with me. If things don’t go well he may try to provoke you, don't fall for it." They were close now, the pull between them oh so strong.

"Can I hug you?" Andy's voice was small, her hands wringing with her pen.

Miranda couldn't deny that she wanted that too, her body craving the contact as much as her soul. Exhaling in defeat, she chanced a glance at Emily working outside and deemed acceptable to step closer.

Andy also let out a relieved breath, arms coming up to circle around a thin waist, pulling Miranda delicately close, until their bodies were flushed.

"I missed you so much, it's like I haven't touched you in days and we work so close." She confessed burrowing her nose into Miranda's neck.

"I know darling. I know."

It was a new feeling for both of them, but Miranda was the one truly shaken by it. She was twice married, never once felt this need to be close, to touch, to feel someone so much it almost hurt. Rationally she knew it was the mating process, and yet, she never thought it would happen to her or how much it would affect her. Just a couple of minutes like this, and she felt so much better already.

"Irv is coming darling." She murmured.

"I know." The brunette whined.

"Come on, let's sit. You can be by my side, but no funny business."

"Fine."

Reluctant, they let go each other to sit on the sofa, so close to each other that Andy almost was on top of Miranda.

"Miranda." Irv entered the office a few minutes later, nose wrinkling with the new scent. "I see you decided to keep your pet."

"Green doesn't look good on you, Irv. Now, please sit, we have things to discuss." She said with her aloof air.

The small man sat in one of the matching chairs, eyes narrowed a little.

"I don't have time for this, Miranda. If you called me here expecting me to look the other way as you fuck one of your assistants, you're dead wrong." He crossed his arms, head held high.

"Oh, Irv! You seem to think you have an option here, but you don't." A predatory smirk formed on her lips. "The thing is: I have proof of what you tried to do to me, of how you used my husband to get inside information to force me to give up my position as Editor in Chief."

"What are you going to do? Call the cops? Get me arrested? You have no grounds for that!" His nostrils flared, his eyes large, his expression pinched.

"I don't need the cops Irv, I just need the board to see it and you're gone. Your job will be gone, your reputation will be gone, there will be nothing left." Her voice was low and cool, her eyes sharp, focused on the little man.

He swallowed hard, hands closing forcefully on the armrest.

A beat passed.

Two.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone, Irv. I want you to stop plotting against my back every chance you have."

"Fine." He agreed, exhaling in relief with the simple request.

"That's not all." Andrea spoke up, getting his attention once more.

"You're not to back Stephen up on his accusations against me or Andrea. I have a meeting with him and his lawyers this week and you are  _ not _ to be there, to support him, to make whatever lies he's going to claim true. I don’t care if you two keep seeing each other, but you so much breath a word against me to help him and you’re done. It's either him or your job. You choose." the editor looked deep into his eyes.

The words landed like a punch to the stomach. His breath lost all of a sudden. Miranda reclined on the sofa, arms spread on the back of the sofa, Andy practically throwing herself on top of the omega in a comfortable embrace.

For the young alpha, watching her omega outsmart her own boss was a big turn on, all that power and attitude was enticing to watch, the regal way she delivered each word. It was hard to keep her hands to herself at the moment.

Miranda could smell Andrea's 'excitement', which in turn awakened her own desire. She had to keep herself in check, however, or else things could turn out bad. Irv was about to either give in or try to fight her on this; the time for indulging would come later.

"You know I can't give up my job. I spent years trying to get where I am now, I can't possibly throw it all away." He shook his head in resignation.

"You know Irv, I can't say I'm surprised by your choice. I can't say I would choose Stephen either." She looked at Andrea then, gaze softening a little.

"I never thought I would see the day someone melted the Ice Queen's heart." He mumbled looking at the two women together.

"You should mind your own business Irv." She kissed Andrea lightly before glaring at the man. "This is a one time deal, you better not break it I won't be this merciful next time."

He could swear on his mother grave that the temperature dropped a few degrees with just the power of her glare, that’s how he knew that this time he had gone too far. You either take Miranda out or be done with your career. He was caught and this humiliation was his only chance.

"I know. Now, if you excuse me, I have some reports to go through." He got up and dusted his two-piece suit, looking at the time on his wrist watch before leaving without a glance back.

They watched him leave, Andy going so far as to waiting to hear the elevator doors close before straddling Miranda, eyes dark with lust, heart beating fast.

"That was so hot Mira." She breathed out and inclined forward, kissing Miranda hungrily.

"We can’t do this Andrea. The office is off limits." She tried to resist, but found herself going after those plump lips.

"I know, I know." Andy rushed the words out, mouth going back to kissing Miranda.

"Andrea, you have to stop." The Editor had her head on the backrest of the sofa, neck exposed to hungry lips.

"Me? You're the one holding me in this position!"

It was true. Miranda had her hands between dark strands, holding Andrea's head in place as she devoured her neck.

"Sorry, sorry." She let go.

"No need to apologize."

Andy let her head fall into a shoulder, both trying to compose themselves.

"We really need to behave if you are to finish the tenure here." Miranda caressed the soft hair, Andy still on top of her.

"I know, I promise I will do my best!" She finally took a deep breath and straightened. "But you better be sure The Book is finished early tonight, because I have every intention of fucking you so good you won't have the strength to do anything but sleep." She had the most serious face as she said those words, Miranda feeling herself heating up and a blush making its way up her neck and face.

Giving Miranda one last kiss, Andy got up from her lap and sashayed away from the room, Miranda's eyes glue to her behind.

"I'm screwed." She murmured in the empty office, eyes lingering at the door where Andy disappeared. "Completely screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are again.  
Thank you for sticking with me this long, hope you're all safe and well.  
See you soon folks <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, good? Bad? Passable?  
Let me know what you think of this start and what you expect to see here!  
And thanks again for reading and supporting me with all your kudos, comments!


End file.
